Pourquoi ?
by Rieval
Summary: Epilogue pour Grace Under pressure L'ivresse des profondeurs. Gen. Multiples POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** :_ Pourquoi ?_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : épilogue pour Grace Under Pressure/L'ivresse des profondeurs.

**Genre** : multiples POV.

**Rating** : G- Gen. Friendship.

**Note de l'auteur** : comment ça, encore une fic d'entamée ? Et les autres ? Bah, elles attendent sagement que la muse revienne, et la muse est plus facile à dompter avec des fic' courtes. C'est sympa aussi les fic' courtes, ça repose. Allez c'est promis, après celle-ci, je vous écris le chapitre suivant de Strange Lullaby et de De l'autre côté du miroir (dans cet ordre). Et puis le 10 juillet je suis en vacances, donc, je pourrais me remettre sérieusement à l'écriture, voilà ! Biz à toutes !

**Note 2** : je ne tue personne dans cette fic' !

**Disclaimer** : toujours pas à moi, mais dans une quinzaine de jours, je vous jure que je me les réapproprie, _yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaa_ !

**oOo**

**Rodney POV**

La porte du jumper se referme sur la vision de Sam qui me sourit et me fait un petit signe de la main. Je m'effondre sur le banc du Jumper et pose mes mains sur mes genoux. Elles tremblent. Je les enfouis entre mes jambes et m'adosse à la carlingue.

Je suis fatigué. J'ai froid. J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai faim. Et Griffin est mort.

Cette dernière pensée me fait sursauter. Griffin je l'avais presque oublié, lui et ses tomates importées du Mexique, lui et son Christophe Colomb espagnol. Lui et sa famille, sa vie, tout ce que j'ignore et que j'ignorerais certainement toujours. Il faisait partie du dernier contingent du Daedalus. Il était plus âgé que les autres mais possédait le gène Ancien. A croire que l'armée américaine raclait ses fonds de tiroir pour nous alimenter en possesseur du gène ATA. Je soupire. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas fait la même chose pour lui ?

Brendan Galls prétendait que j'avais changé mais en fait c'est faux, je suis toujours moi, toujours égoïste, associable, couard. Et Griffin qui n'était sur Pégase que depuis trois mois, Griffin qui avait certainement pensé terminé tranquillement sa carrière sur Atlantis à piloter des Jumper, Griffin qui m'a appelé par mon prénom juste avant de … Griffin est un héros. Griffin méritait de survivre. Et moi tout ce que j'ai fait c'est l'insulter, jusqu'au bout. Reprenons, je suis égoïste, associable, couard _et_ une belle ordure.

Il m'a sauvé la vie. Ils m'ont tous sauvé la vie. Sheppard. Radeck. O mon Dieu ! Radeck. Ce que j'ai dit sur lui dans le jumper, je ne le pensais pas, enfin si, mais pas comme ça. Radeck a déjà prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il était largement à la hauteur mais moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à le rabaisser, à le rabrouer : qui avait raison à propos de la super arme des anciens sur Dorandan ? Qui m'a récupéré d'un Dard à moitié détruit ? Qui a réussi à créer un bouclier à partir du mécanisme d'invisibilité du Jumper ? Oui, Radeck mérite mieux que ça, mieux qu'un chef qui est incapable de reconnaître sa valeur, qui hurle, qui ne dit jamais merci. Merci, il faut que le pense à lui dire merci, mais j'ai un peu trop mal à la tête, plus tard, je lui dirais merci plus tard …

Mes oreilles sifflent, à moins que ce ne soit la baleine. Encore une qu'il faudra que je remercie. La baleine Lassie. Elle a réussi en fin de compte, elle est allée chercher du secours, enfin, je crois que c'est ce que Sheppard a dit. Elle ne voulait pas me manger, juste m'aider, elle aussi et je l'ai chassée, j'ai crié sur elle et pourtant elle m'a aidé.

Pourquoi font-ils tous ça ? Pourquoi essayent-ils de m'aider alors que je ne cesse de les traiter aussi mal. Pourquoi ?

Je m'allonge sur le banc. Allongé, je pourrais peut-être obliger mon cerveau à réfléchir à tout ça. Je ferme les yeux puis les rouvre en sursaut.

Oh, oui, bien sûr, j'y suis, je suis un génie, sans moi Atlantis serait perdue, boum, plus d'Atlantis. Oui, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont venus, parce que sans moi, ils ne pourraient pas continuer, j'ai cru un moment que c'était parce que … mais non, personne ne pourrait être ami avec quelqu'un comme moi, une espèce de monstre, inhumain, peut-être pire que les wraith en un sens, pas mieux qu'un Génii. Ils sont juste venus pour ça, pour sauver Atlantis, pas pour sauver Rodney McKay. Même Lassie, Atlantis est son domaine, elle voulait juste s'assurer que je serais toujours là pour m'en occuper.

Il y a quelques années, cette idée m'aurait ravi. Que des gens se sacrifient pour mon génie, quel moment de Gloire, non ? Seulement là, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de pleurer et ma tête me fait si mal, je crois aussi que je vais vomir, mon estomac se contracte, tous mes muscles me font mal, mais je suis vivant, et Atlantis est sauvée et Lassie est partie et Griffin est mort.

Juste avant de refermer les yeux, je me demande quel effet ça peut faire d'être apprécié pour autre chose que pour son intellect. J'aurais bien aimé savoir, juste une fois, juste une toute petite fois …

**TBC** (bon, j'ai essayé de montrer que notre Roro n'a pas les idées très claires en raison de la forte décompression et de l'hypothermie, en ajoutant à cela un joli petit traumatisme crânien (bah ouais perdre connaissance après un coup, ce n'est jamais très bon signe), le tout arrosé de culpabilité et bien entendu de son incroyable capacité à croire que les gens ne peuvent pas l'aimer (mon pov petit handicapé affectif)).


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes des coeurs** ... c'est le tour de Radek, mais ne vous en faites pas, Sheppy va tout régler (y l'est trop fort ce type, ça doit être à cause des cheveux ...bref, voici la suite !)

**oOo**

**Radek POV**

Je me précipite sur les commandes secondaires pour vérifier le niveau de notre bouclier. Plus que dix minutes. Dix minutes et nous explosons, écrasés par la pression des millions de litres d'eau qui nous entourent. Charmante vision.

J'entends le Colonel qui pousse un juron. Ses mâchoires sont serrées et il est complètement concentré sur les commandes du Jumper, poussant celui-ci à sa vitesse maximale.

« Radek, occupez vous de Rodney ! »

Rodney ? Oh, oui, bon sang, je l'ai balancé sur le banc à l'arrière du jumper, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à son état, trop content de l'avoir récupéré, mais surtout légèrement paniqué à l'idée que le bouclier lâche. Merde, comme diraient les français. Merde, merde, merde, quel ami attentionné tu fais Radek, yep, le prix Nobel de l'ami sûr est pour toi.

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'arrière du Jumper. Rodney est allongé sur le banc, dos au mur, il dégouline de partout, ses cheveux plaqués sur son front lui donne un côté, je ne sais pas, petit garçon, presque vulnérable. _J__ežíšek !_ Je dois délirer parce que rien que d'imaginer le docteur Rodney McKay en faible créature, brrrr. Non décidément, l'eau n'est pas mon élément.

Je me penche vers McKay. Il est complètement recroquevillé sur le banc, sa respiration est rapide, un peu trop rapide. Je prends son pouls. Woaaa, plus rapide qu'une voiture de F1 sur un circuit national ! Pas bon, pas bon du tout. Je ne suis pas médecin mais je pense aussi que sa couleur est bizarre. Il a la peau blanche d'habitude – il nous répète assez souvent qu'elle est fragile, se badigeonnant de cette infecte concoction à base de noix de coco, soi disant indice 100, dès que nous devons sortir de la Cité pour réparer quelque chose – là, sa peau est presque grise. Je pose ma main sur sa joue. Glaciale. Ok, temps de prendre quelques renseignements précis auprès d'une source fiable.

Je retourne à mon poste tout en m'obligeant à ne pas regarder le compte à rebours qui nous rapproche un peu trop vite à mon goût d'une mort horrible et essaye de joindre Atlantis par radio, mais seule de l'électricité statique me répond. Nous sommes encore trop loin de la surface pour que les communications radio fonctionnent. Génial.

Je jette un coup d'œil au Colonel. Il est toujours absorbé par le pilotage. Je suis tout seul sur ce coup là. Je retourne près de McKay et l'appelle doucement. Pas de réponse. Je le secoue un peu. Toujours rien. Alors là, oui, je commence vraiment à paniquer.

« McKay ! On se réveille, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour ramener un cadavre, vous m'entendez, alors, hop, hop, on fait un effort et on se bouge ! »

Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui crier dessus, après tout, c'est par ma faute qu'il est là, j'aurais du mieux vérifier mes calculs, j'aurais du être celui qui supervise le vol d'essai, j'aurais du être celui qui voit son coéquipier se noyer sans pouvoir agir ...Je soupire. Sheppard m'a entendu et m'interpelle.

« Un problème doc ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond, parce que pour ce qui est du ciel, nous en sommes encore loin. N'y a-t-il que les américains pour statuer avec autant d'aplomb sur des affirmations évidentes ?

« Rodney est inconscient. Il est gris, genre Asgard, sa respiration est rapide, il est hypothermique et je suis responsable de son état, sans parler de la mort du Lieutenant Griffin, alors non, je crois pouvoir dire que ça ne va pas bien, non … »

**TBC **(ooooooooh, pauvre Radek, lui aussi en mode flagellation, alala, que va faire Shepp d'après vous ?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Pour **VLU**, tu as raison, Radek s'écrit bien … Radek, ce prénom se décline aussi en Radeček, Ráďa, Radoušek. Oh, et Radim, le prénom du Génii dans Coup d'Etat, est aussi un prénom tchèque, rigolo, non ?

**oOo**

**John POV**

Trois minutes … deux … allez ma belle, tu peux le faire, tu peux et … _yesssssssssssssssss_. Hors de danger, ou presque. McKay se fait des amis dans les endroits et les situations les plus étranges mais là, c'est le pompon. Une baleine extraterrestre. Une baleine qui n'a rien à envier à sa lointaine cousine, la baleine bleue, si j'en juge à sa taille. Yep, monstre marin à tribord, un monstre marin qui nous accompagne dans notre remontée vers la surface, trop gentil de sa part mais je dois avouer que je préférerais qu'elle ne nous colle pas de trop près, pas sûr que le Jumper survivrait à une collision.

« McKay ! On se réveille, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour récupérer un cadavre, vous m'entendez, alors, hop, hop, on fait un effort et on se bouge ! »

Oho, qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Je me disais bien aussi que c'était un peu trop calme à l'arrière. Un jumper avec McKay à son bord est rarement calme.

« Un problème doc ? »

Je fixe toujours l'étendue d'eau devant moi, elle devient plus claire, le noir qui nous entoure virant au bleu marine. Radek me répond sur un ton mi exaspéré, mi désespéré.

« Rodney est inconscient. Il est gris, genre Asgard, sa respiration est rapide, il est hypothermique et je suis responsable de son état, sans parler de la mort du Lieutenant Griffin, alors non, je crois pouvoir dire que ça ne va pas bien, non … »

_Okayyyyyy_, ambiance, ambiance. Temps de remettre un peu de plomb dans cette petite cervelle au QI un peu trop élevé. L'intelligence est une plaie, elle vous oblige à réfléchir constamment. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi l'armée, pas de réflexion, enfin, pas trop.

Je vérifie les commandes, jette un nouveau coup d'œil devant moi. Notre monstre marin a disparu, les fonds s'éclaircissent. Parfait. Je règles les commandes sur pilote automatique et rejoint mes deux cerveaux du jour.

Radek est assis devant Rodney et ne bouge pas, manifestement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Radek, prenez les commandes. »

Il lève deux yeux incroyablement bleus vers moi, des yeux incroyablement incrédules aussi.

« Les commandes, moi, vous … vous voulez que je pilote le Jumper ? »

« Oui, vous n'êtes manifestement pas en état de vous occuper de lui, donc vous prenez le Jumper en main. »

Je le bouscule un peu et il se lève, recule de deux pas et comme je ne regarde plus, il finit par aller s'asseoir à ma place. Bien sûr, je ne lui dis pas que nous sommes en automatique et il est un peu trop sous le choc pour réaliser que sans le gène ATA, il ne devrait pas pouvoir piloter du tout. Je me retourne discrètement, il est concentré sur les commandes, réglant deux ou trois trucs, maugréant en tchèque dans sa barbe, bien, et un cerveau d'occupé, un ! Maintenant, occupons nous de génie number one.

_Huuuuum_, sa couleur est en effet grisâtre et il est complètement gelé, mais pas inconscient. Il est juste roulé en boule, ses bras ramené autour de son estomac, son visage plissé en une grimace de douleur. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, il est secoué de tremblements. Merde.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? »

Oups, j'ai du dire ça tout fort. Très réussi ma tentative de « calmer le Radek stressé et culpabilisant ».

« Je ne comprends pas, il est hypothermique et a une jolie entaille sur le front mais il a l'air de souffrir de l'estomac ou, je ne sais pas … Rodney ? Rodney, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez mal aill … »

« _Blbeček_ ! »

Le cri de Radek me fait sursauter alors que j'essaye de persuader McKay de se déplier un peu. En tous cas une chose est sûre, le tchèque n'a plus de secret pour moi. Je me retourne vers Radek qui marmonne plus que jamais entre ses lèvres et se frappe le front à intervalle régulier tout en faisant des réglages sur sa console. Je dois aussi préciser qu'il a quitté le poste de pilotage. Pas étonnant que McKay ait préféré faire lui-même ce vol d'essai si Radek est du genre à quitter son poste sans même vérifié que quelqu'un est au volant !

Je continue, tant bien que mal, à essayer d'enlever ses vêtements mouillés à Rodney, et soudain mes oreilles sifflent puis mes tympans claquent. Je déglutis automatiquement pour faire disparaître les sensations désagréables. Dépressurisation ? Mais qu'est-ce que fait ce diable de tchèque ? Je vais lui poser la question lorsque je constate que McKay s'est enfin _déroulé_. Il est allongé sur le banc, sa peau est toujours d'une drôle de couleur mais il a l'air d'avoir moins mal, j'en profite pour terminer de lui enlever sa veste et m'attaque à son tee-shirt, tout en m'adressant à Radek.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au juste ? »

Radek se tourne vers moi, passe sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et soupire, avant de se laisser retomber sur le fauteuil du pilote.

« Je viens juste de me rappeler ce qu'il nous a dit lorsque nous l'avons sorti du Jumper : il a augmenté la pression à bord de celui-ci pour ralentir la fuite d'eau. J'ai augmenté la pression dans notre Jumper … »

Il se tait, absorbé par la lecture des résultats de ses manipulations.

Merde.

Et re merde.

Nous avons failli perdre McKay, si Radek n'avait pas transformé notre jumper en caisson de décompression …

« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie … »

Radek ne me répond pas et hausse juste les épaules.

« … c'est la seconde fois en moins de 24 heures, bien joué Radek …»

Toujours aucune réaction. Dieu que ces slaves peuvent être bornés !

« … ça va vous faire des munitions contre lui pour des semaines et des semaines. Vous croyez que vous pourrez lui extorquer des barres Twix ? Je sais qu'il en a quelque part, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver sa planque … »

_Aaaah_, ça y'est, le fantôme d'un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

« En attendant, si vous pouviez me donner un coup de main avec lui … »

Radek est à mes côtés en un instant.

A nous deux, nous parvenons à déshabiller McKay. Je crois que de mon côté je vais garder son caleçon comme monnaie d'échange. Le logo « Mister Incredible » qui le décore vaut à lui seul, une bonne vingtaine de barres chocolatées. Je le frictionne comme je peux avec ma veste. Une fois sec, nous l'enroulons dans les deux couvertures de survie que Radek a récupérées. Les tremblements s'amenuisent mais pas assez vite à mon goût et sa couleur a viré au vert, _oho_ …

« Argh, _Čekejte_, non … »

Trop tard. Rodney vient de vomir sur Radek. Je lui jette un regard désolé. Il ôte sa veste en soupirant, lorsqu'une voix à l'accent reconnaissable entre mille nous fait sursauter tous les deux.

**TBC** (à qui appartient cette voix et cet accent, hein, à qui ? Wooooo, comment qu'elle est dure la question. Bref, notre prochain POV sera celui de … TADA !)


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Bon, mes connaissances en matière médicale sont proches de zéro (à part les trucs qui se soignent au paracétamol, j'y connais rien de rien !) donc n'en voulez pas trop à mon Beckett !

**VLU**, ça devrait donner : je veux – _chci_, ma mère – _moje matka_, donc "Chci moje matka" (je veux ma mère).

**Hamjess**, désolée, voici les traductions : **_B__lbeček_**: _imbécile, idiot_! _**Čekejte**: attendez, stop!_

**oOo**

**Carson POV**

Je déteste attendre. Ne pas savoir ce qui m'attend, même si dans le cas présent j'en ai une petite idée. Avant de perdre contact avec la base, Rodney a précisé qu'ils étaient tous les deux, le Lieutenant Griffin et lui, en mauvais état, ce qui dans la bouche de Rodney peut tout vouloir dire, de l'écharde à la commotion cérébrale, mais vu qu'ils sont restés une bonne heure inconscients avant de répondre à nos appels, je pencherais pour la seconde hypothèse. Donc, j'attends deux trauma crâniens ...et quoi d'autre ?

« Madame, ça y'est nous avons un contact ! »

Elisabeth fait un petit signe de la tête au jeune technicien canadien qui occupe la place de Peter. Peter, Ford … tant de vies sacrifiées. Je n'ai pas envie d'ajouter celle de Rodney à la liste.

« Carson … »

Je pousse un petit soupir puis branche mon intercom sur la fréquence du Jumper. Elisabeth me sourit mais je sais qu'elle est aussi nerveuse que moi.

« Colonel ? Radek ? Ici Beckett. »

Je n'attends pas longtemps avant d'entendre la voix pleine de gouaille du Colonel.

_/Hey Doc ! Content de vous entendre, nous aurions bien besoin de quelques conseils par ici./_

Je relâche un soupir de soulagement. Sheppard n'a pas l'air trop angoissé ce qui doit vouloir dire que je n'ai pas non plus à m'angoisser … enfin, en principe.

« Comment vont-ils ? Pouvez vous me faire un rapport, le plus précis possible, sur leur état ? »

Un moment de silence avant qu'il ne réponde.

_/McKay nous donne quelques soucis./_

C'est tout. Juste ça. Je me tourne vers Elisabeth. Elle a compris elle aussi. Le Lieutenant Griffin n'est pas dans le Jumper. Je prends une large inspiration … temps de s'occuper des vivants.

« Dites m'en un peu plus ? »

_/Il a une belle entaille sur le front, ça ne saigne plus mais ses pupilles sont loin d'être très réactives et puis, il est confus, enfin disons plus que d'habitude. /_

Ok, ça c'est le trauma crânien, certainement juste une simple commotion cérébrale.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Rodney a la tête dure, et puis il est parvenu à discuter avec Radek un moment avant que nous perdions le contact avec le Jumper, donc, ça devrait aller jusqu'à votre retour sur Atlantis, ensuite ? »

_/Euh, il a passé un bon moment dans l'eau, difficile de savoir combien de temps exactement mais il nous fait une très belle personnification d'iceberg./_

« Hypothermie. Vous avez bien entendu pensé à le réchauffer ? »

_/Yep, il est bien au chaud, cocooné dans deux couvertures de survie./_

« Parfait, sa température devrait remonter progressivement. Rien d'autre ? »

J'espère que c'est tout parce que de loin, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire.

_/Huhu, non. Pour ralentir la fuite d'eau du Jumper, il a augmenté la pression atmosphérique de celui-ci et nous n'avons aucune idée du temps qu'il a passé à cette pression, entre 20 minutes et une bonne demi-heure sans doute. /_

_Bloody Hell_ ! Voilà qui complique un peu les choses. Je me penche vers la console, réfléchis un moment avant de répondre.

« Vous devez augmenter la pression de Jumper One. »

_/Déjà fait Doc et sa couleur est un peu meilleure, mais tout juste. Il se plaint de crampes musculaires, à déjà vomi deux fois quoiqu'il n'ait pas grand-chose à vomir et d'ailleurs … /_

« Nous nous occuperons de son hypoglycémie un peu plus tard Colonel, il y a plus urgent. »

_/Docteur Beckett /_

Radek. Je me demande pourquoi il insiste pour m'appeler par mon titre. En fait, il n'y a que Rodney qu'il appelle McKay, même Elisabeth, pour laquelle je suis sûr il a le béguin, a droit à du « _Docteur_ Weir ».

« Radek ? Un problème, vous vous sentez ma… »

_/Non, non, non, c'est Rodney. Il a aussi eu un petit problème avec le recyclage du CO2, je crois qu'il a parlé d'hypoxie./ _

« Huuuu, plutôt un phénomène d'ivresse des profondeurs, rien que ne règlera la décompression par paliers. » (1)

Je m'assois, ou plutôt je m'écroule sur le siège devant moi. Décompression. C'est notre seul ennemi ici, et bien sûr l'état général de Rodney – hypothermie, fatigue et hypoglycémie – n'arrange pas les choses, sans compter le choc à la tête.

« Radek, vous pouvez essayer de me passer Rodney ? Est-il conscient ou pas ? »

_/Il vient de finir de me vomir dessus pour la troisième fois, donc oui, je dirais qu'il est conscient mais pas conscient d'être conscient. Il … je ne sais pas, il raconte n'importe quoi, à propos de Samantha Carter, de Lassie et des tomates mexicaines /_

Pas très bon signe tout ça mais pas très surprenant non plus.

_/Euh, et maintenant, il pleure … il … il s'excuse./_

_Aaaaah_ oui, alors là nous sommes en pleine quatrième dimension ! Rodney McKay n'est pas connu pour être le roi de la présentation des excuses, loin s'en faut.

« Son état émotionnel doit être assez proche de son état physique, à savoir complètement chamboulé. Ne vous inquiétez pas Radek, vous retrouverez vite votre McKay préféré, celui qui grogne et qui se plaint. »

Et Dieu sait que j'ai hâte de l'entendre grogner et se plaindre ! Je sais qu'il va faire du temps de son séjour dans mon infirmerie un enfer, mais qu'importe. Le véritable enfer ce serait de l'avoir perdu comme nous avons perdu les autres.

Je n'entends pas clairement la réplique de Radek, de toute manière ce doit être du tchèque, langue charmante que je ne parle pas.

Le technicien annonce que le Jumper a été repéré hors de l'eau, ils seront bientôt dans le hangar à Jumpers et je vais devoir attendre sans pouvoir agir encore un bon moment, le temps que la décompression soit terminée.

Je crois l'avoir déjà dit, je n'aime pas attendre et pourtant je vais me planter devant la porte de ce Jumper et jouer les pieds de grue, saufque ce n'est plus tout à fait la même chose maintenant.

Je sais que Rodney est en vie. Carson Beckett l'ami va pouvoir laisser sa place au Docteur Carson Beckett.

**TBC** (Tout le monde avait deviné Bravo (à part Bayas ? Bayas ma fille, il faut dormir la nuit pour être fraîche le matin. Ronon ? Depuis quand a t il un accent ? Etd'ailleurs pour le savoir faudrait déjà qu'il ait des dialogues à prononcer(hihihihihi)). Okay, en route pour le dernier POV, ce sera qui d'après vous ? _Surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrupriseuuuuuuh_ ! Yep, j'adore faire des surprises, allez je vous aide, ce sera une voix féminine, alors ?).

(1) J'ai eu beau chercher, à mon avis les scénaristes ont commis une petite erreur. Tous les sites définissent les symptômes de l'Hypoxie comme une baisse des performances intellectuelles, des troubles de mémoire, une lenteur d'idéation puis une perte de connaissance, mais pas des fous rires incontrôlés ou de l'euphorie ! Rodney aurait plutôt souffert de « l'ivresse des profondeurs » (nitrogen narcosis) qui s'accompagne quant à elle d'hilarité incontrôlable, de crises d'angoisse, de paranoïa et même d'hallucinations (bonjour Samantha Carter !). Pas doués les mecs ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Bah, personne n'a deviné, tant mieux, cela n'en rend ma surprise que plus, euh, surprenante ! Biz à toutes !

**oOo**

**Laura POV**

Nous sommes plantés devant Jumper One.

Littéralement.

Carson se trouve juste à côté de moi, ainsi que deux infirmiers. Nous attendons que la décompression soit terminée et je peux entendre Carson égrener mentalement les minutes, puis les secondes qui nous séparent du moment où la porte du Jumper va s'ouvrir. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il attendra qu'elle soit complètement ouverte avant de se précipiter. Je vais devoir le retenir, je ne voudrais pas qu'il finisse avec une superbe bosse sur le front, quoique l'idée de devoir y déposer un petit bisou histoire de le soigner, n'est pas … _Breeeef_, nous attendons, plantés devant un Jumper fermé.

Aha, nope, plus maintenant, la porte s'entrouvre … je me tourne immédiatement vers Carson et agrippe sa manche. Il était déjà prêt à s'élancer.

« Huhu, Carson, je crois qu'ils peuvent attendre encore quelques secondes, juste histoire que la porte soit complètement ouverte, ça peut aider pour passer la civière. »

Il me regarde, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, y repense à deux fois, soupire et acquiesce d'un petit mouvement de tête. Vraiment, il est mignonnichou lorsqu'il est inquiet. Parce que pour être inquiet, il est inquiet, croyez moi, je connais ces petites lignes autour de ses yeux et cette petite moue, elles hurlent à la _Carsoninquietude_.

Carson est inquiet pour Rodney.

C'est à mon tour de soupirer. C'est incroyable cette propension qu'à Rodney de se retrouver dans des situations impossibles, situations le conduisant quasi invariablement à l'infirmerie. Je crois même que Carson envisage de lui réserver un des lits, ou d'en baptiser un de son nom, enfin, un truc de ce genre là, à moins que cela ne soit de faire venir un autre matelas orthopédique et de l'installer sur l'un des lits.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime bien Rodney. Vraiment, je l'aime bien, derrière ses dehors asocial, arrogant, désagréable et pénible à l'extrême, je l'aime bien. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est son corps qui m'attire, j'y ai vécu pendant 24 heures, alors non merci ! Il m'a fallu presque trente minutes pour faire un malheureux mille mètres. C'est juste, et bien, il y a des aspects très attachants chez lui. Ok, je ne peux pas vraiment les pointer, là maintenant, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'existent pas. Il y a une dose de naïveté chez Rodney qui le rend presque vulnérable. J'ai bien dit _presque_. Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'aime bi- … Ouch !

Carson vient de s'arracher à mon étreinte. Diable, c'est qu'il y a des muscles sous cette blouse blanche, il m'a presque déboité le bras !

Je le suis dans le Jumper.

Re-Ouch, ou plutôt, _beurk_. Une odeur de vomi flotte dans le vaisseau mais Carson ne semble même pas enregistrer les effluves émanant de l'un des bancs, il est déjà assis près de son occupant et donne des ordres aux infirmiers.

Le docteur Zelenka est debout près des consoles et le Colonel est toujours derrière les commandes. Ils ont l'air épuisé et tendu, leur regard fixé sur Rodney. Un Rodney silencieux. _Trop_ silencieux.

Je m'approche prise soudain d'un affreux pressentiment et je relâche un soupir de soulagement lorsque j'aperçois deux yeux bleus. Rodney a manifestement du mal à rester éveillé parce que ses paupières papillotent, à moins que, je tends l'oreille … _oooooh_, c'est donc ça : il communique. Carson lui pose des questions, un battement de paupière pour oui, deux pour non. Le docteur Rodney McKay réduit à jouer au morse oculaire, ça en dit long sur son état.

Avec l'aide des deux infirmiers, Carson installe Rodney sur la civière. Il a un masque à oxygène sur le visage, une perfusion dans le bras et son visage est si pâle qu'on pourrait le croire mort. Son regard se fixe sur moi, je lui prends la main et il la serre brièvement. Je lui dis que tout va bien, que ça va aller maintenant, les banalités habituelles, sauf que je voudrais vraiment que pour une fois, juste pour une fois, ce soit vrai, j'aimerais pouvoir lui promettre que l'univers sera, à son réveil, un monde paisible, sans douleur et sans mort. Je parle, je parle et c'est la main de Carson sur mon épaule qui me fait prendre conscience que Rodney ne m'écoute plus. Ses yeux sont fermés, sa main ne serre plus la mienne.

Je me tourne vers Carson, et avant que j'aie pu lui demander quoique ce soit, il me rassure avec un large sourire. Il hoche la tête et disparaît avec son patient nous laissant seul, le Colonel, le docteur Zelenka et moi, dans le Jumper.

Je me sens comme eux maintenant. Epuisée et tendue. L'amitié est une chose étrange. Je veux dire pas d'une manière générale, non, mais l'amitié envers Rodney McKay est une aventure particulière. Une aventure souvent pleine de surprise, parfois de colère mais aussi de douleur. Même ça, McKay ne sait pas le faire comme tout le monde, non, Monsieur, pas question qu'il soit un ami ordinaire !

Nous nous regardons tous les trois puis le Colonel se lève, congratule Zelenka d'une petite tape dans le dos puis se dirige vers la sortie du vaisseau. Juste avant de sortir, il se tourne vers nous, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors, vous venez ? »

Je hoche la tête et le suis dehors. Le docteur Zelenka quant à lui fixe les commandes du Jumper et reste silencieux un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Sheppard, fronce les sourcils.

« Radek ? »

Ce dernier se retourne mais son regard évite celui du Colonel.

« Je … je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée … Je veux dire, c'est de ma faute si … »

Sheppard l'interrompt brusquement.

« Et c'est aussi grâce à vous s'il est en vie, alors pas de « si, si, si … » : vous venez. »

La voix est autoritaire mais le bon Docteur hésite encore. Sheppard lui assène alors le coup de grâce.

« Radek … il va avoir besoin de _vous_, de nous, de _tous_ ses amis. »

Et nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans un transporteur, en route pour l'infirmerie.

J'ignore comment McKay fait ça. Réunir des gens si dissemblables. Les contraires s'attirent dit le proverbe, peut-être … avec Rodney, les choses sont un peu plus compliquées que cela. Avec lui, tout est toujours un peu plus compliqué.

Mais cela fait partie de son charme, non ?

**TBC** (huhuhuhu, et pour la suite (et fin) vous voyez qui ? Ou quoi ?)


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **And the winner is ... **Bayas** ! Félicitations (tu dois être aussi cinglée que moi, les grands esprits se rencontrent, LOL).

**oOo**

**Atlantis POV **

J'ai toujours aimé la musique, elle me donne l'impression que je possède une âme, je peux presque sentir mes larmes couler en écoutant celle-ci. Il y a tant de tristesse dans la partition qu'ils sont en train de jouer, tant de colère aussi, je peux la sentir, elle est là, dans leur cœur, dans son cœur à _lui_ surtout.

La cérémonie fut courte. Le soldat n'était pas là depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire d'amis ou d'ennemis, juste un nom au visage flou pour la plupart des gens présents. Sauf pour moi bien sûr. J'ai enregistré tous les visages de ceux qui ont un jour foulé mon sol et je me souviens de lui aussi bien que des premiers atlantes. Un jour ou dix mille ans, pour moi, il n'y a aucune différence.

Ils ont ouvert un vortex et ont envoyé le cercueil à travers la Porte. Je sais qu'il est vide. Le soldat ne repose pas là, il fait partie d'Atlantica maintenant. Il fait partie de son histoire, de mon histoire.

Ses pairs lui ont rendu hommage, un hommage silencieux et empli de gestes rituels. Ils ont notamment pris un long moment à replier le tissu qui recouvrait le cercueil. Des étoiles blanches sur fond rouge et un ciel bleu strié de lignes blanches. Fascinant. Les hommes seront toujours pour moi une source inépuisable de fascination.

Le Protecteur est là bien entendu. Pour moi, il est le Protecteur depuis le premier jour où il a foulé mes dalles, me ramenant petit à petit à la vie. Il m'a sauvée plusieurs fois. Lui aussi fait partie de mon histoire. Mais le Protecteur n'est pas mon, comment pourrais-je dire cela … il n'est pas mon _préféré_, oui c'est cela, je l'aime bien et je lui obéis avec plaisir, ouvrant mes portes devant lui, le laissant aller où il le désire. Il est l'héritier de ceux qui m'ont édifié et je reconnais cet héritage mais avec _l'autre_, c'est différent.

Je suppose que reconnaître que l'on a des préférences n'est pas très juste mais je ne suis pas humaine et la justice est un concept humain. Il ne m'intéresse pas.

L'autre … l'autre n'est pas un Protecteur, en un sens, il est plus que cela.

Il me parle souvent, il nous parle. Je suis multiple, constituée de centaines et de centaines de logiciels, de programmes, de fonctions et il nous explore, parfois même, il nous améliore. Si le Protecteur nous a ramené à la vie, l'autre nous maintiens en vie.

_L'autre_ … je ne trouve pas de qualificatif qui lui convienne, il est tant de choses pour moi. C'est pour cela que je suis triste en écoutant cette musique. Ce n'est pas la mort du soldat qui me touche c'est lui, lui qui pleure sans la moindre larme, lui qui hurle sans émettre le moindrecris.

Nous sommes si semblables tous les deux. Nous paraissons forts mais le moindre grain de sable peut nous ébranler. Si tant est que la mort d'un homme soit un grain de sable.

Ils ne le connaissent pas comme je le connais. Nous nous parlons parfois … enfin, il me parle lorsqu'il travaille sur une nouvelle fonction, comme si j'étais un être intelligent. Bien sûr, c'est ce que je suis mais il l'ignore, tous l'ignore et les Atlantes n'avaient commencé à le comprendre que vers la fin. Et pourtant, il me parle comme s'il savait.

Le voir souffrir m'est insupportable mais je ne vois pas comment l'aider sans me dénoncer, à moins que … oui, il y a une solution, je peux faire quelque chose. Je peux communiquer avec le Protecteur, lui faire comprendre.

La communication télépathique a toujours été facile avec mes créateurs et je suppose que je ne devrais pas avoir de problème avec l'un de leurs enfants. C'est vital, je dois y arriver … Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas fais ça, si longtemps mais je parviens à effleurer son esprit et à y glisser les éléments voulus. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

_L'autre_ est debout près des marches, les yeux dans le vague, ressassant encore et encore ce qui a conduit au décès du soldat, perdu dans sa culpabilité. Pourquoi ne voit-il pas que le destin avait déjà décidé du sort du soldat ? C'était un héros. Il est mort en héros en faisant quelque chose d'héroïque. Parfois, l'héroïsme des hommes semble confiner à la bêtise, non ?

Il ne voit pas la vérité, persuadé qu'il aurait _pu_ faire quelque chose, qu'il aurait _du_ faire quelque chose … mais quoi ? Tôt ou tard, le soldat aurait agi en héros. On ne change pas ce que l'on est. Il ne l'a pas sauvé parce que c'était lui et par un autre qui était en danger, il l'a fait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, en raison de ce qu'il était, un héros.

Je pousse un soupir. Il passe dans la salle et les hommes lèvent la tête. Si je pouvais glousser, je le ferais certainement à l'instant présent. S'ils savaient, s'ils savaient …

_Aaaah_, ça y'est, le Protecteur a compris.

Il y a déjà eu d'autres cérémonies comme celle-ci et je me rappelle que le rituel du tissu est important. La personne qui se voit remettre le tissu est _importante_.

Je vois le Protecteur récupérer le tissu mais au lieu de hocher la tête et de l'accepter, il descend vers les marches et arrivé devant l'autre, il lui tend.

_L'autre_ ne bouge pas, paralysé … par le doute, la peur, la colère, qui sait. Un terrible silence emplit la pièce, mais le Protecteur ne bouge pas, ses mains toujours tendues. Et puis lentement, très lentement, presque au ralenti, l'autre tend la main à son tour et prend le tissu.

Le Protecteur lui sourit. L'autre lui répond par un petit hochement de tête et une grimace qui de loin peut ressembler à un sourire.

Je suis heureuse, ça va aller maintenant.

Peut-être que lors de la prochaine exploration de _l'autre_, je le laisserais découvrir, par hasard bien sûr, une autre de mes fonctions.

_Comment ça c'est n'importe quoi un POV de la Cité, mais non, mais non, c'est juste disons, un peu bizarre : c'est de la faute au match France Brésil, je suis sous le choc de la victoire de l'équipe de France et voilà le résultat. Bon plus sérieusement, dès que j'ai un moment, je fais un petit truc sur The Hive (Rodney s'est sacrifié pour son équipe et tout le monde s'en fout, ça m'énerve !)_

**Fin !**


End file.
